残された記憶のEnding Story?
by ryuu dearu
Summary: "Tadi kau bilang, tidak suka melihat orang-orang itu melecehkanku dan menyatakan bahwa aku milikmu. Apa itu hanya gertakan untuk mengusir mereka? Apa kau mengatakannya karena emosi sesaat, Ryouta?" "Ah— itu— aku, maksudku..." "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kau mengatakannya hanya untuk mendukung tindakan pertolongan—" "Bukan begitu, aku sebenarnya..." AkaKi/KiAka/AU/2shoot
1. Chapter 1

Nokosareta Kioku no Ending Story?

(Is This an Ending Story of The Memories are Left Behind?)

© Ryuu Dearu

Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, MxM, AU, twoshoot

* * *

This story created to respond the challenge from my—_ehm, what shud i call our relationship, Na?_—well, whatever, the challenge comes from Natha (Alenta93) and the theme is _nokosareta memorii_ (memories are left behind)

And i really apologize for the neglected chap-story, KATAOMOI, that havent been continued. Its not about writerblock or something, but bcause of so many tasks, final exam and i've to finish this challenge and a writing competition soon. m( _ _)m

***enjoy***

* * *

Kise membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah padang rumput yang di kelilingi pepohonan. Disana sunyi. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara kicauan burung gereja yang di terbangkan hembusan angin, perlahan menyapa daun telinga dan menggetarkan gendangnya. Membuatnya berusaha mengingat, tempat apa itu. Tak lama setelah ia edarkan pandangannya, menjelajah tiap sudut hutan kecil itu, ia menemukan sesosok bocah mungil duduk tenang bersandar di salah satu pohon rindang. Ia sedang menunduk, menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah buku yang ia letakkan di atas tekukan lututnya sebagai alas. Helaian rambut bocah itu menyala diterpa sinar matahari musim panas. Musim panas? Darimana ia tahu? Entah. Ia tak dapat mengingat detailnya. Ia hanya merasakannya. Rasanya begitu hangat. Membuatnya rindu akan sesuatu. Suasana itu... perasaan yang menyenangkan itu... dan seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini ia penjarakan dalam _memory_. Seseorang yang selalu memberinya pandangan teduh dan senyum hangat. Sehangat musim panas.

Kise merasakan matahari memuncak di atas kepalanya, bersinar cerah. Terlalu cerah. Silau. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Sekarang ia tidak lagi merasa hangat, namun panas. Jantungnya berdetak amat kencang. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Tak tahan, ia berusaha melepas tiap helai pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dan ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati sekelilingnya gelap. Sebuah ruangan kecil dengan atap miring dan jendela segitiga besar dengan kaca bening yang mengekspos cahaya temaram bulan separuh.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Sebuah suara memaksanya membuka mata. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Orang itu yang menyalakannya. Ketika matanya telah terbuka sempurna dengan kesadaran yang kian penuh, ia tahu dirinya sedang terbaring manis di atas ranjang _double size_ berbalut selimut putih tebal. Ya. Hanya selimut. Ia memang merasa panas sebelumnya, tapi ia bukan orang gila yang akan menanggalkan pakaiannya pada cuaca dingin di bulan Januari seperti ini. Itu jika ia sendiri yang melepasnya. "Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau tidur di kasurku, memakai selimutku dan membuat kamarku bau alkohol?" Suara itu kembali berkumandang angkuh, mengusirnya.

"Kau... siapa?" Pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut tak tahu diri pemuda pirang itu. Tak lama ia berhasil mencerna tempat apa itu sebenarnya. Benar, ia sedang berada di sebuah bar di kawasan Kabukichou, menyesap beberapa gelas _liqueur_1 , _vodka_ dan entah apalagi, sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. Lalu, yang masih tak ia mengerti, mengapa ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini—semacam kamar tidur sederhana yang lantai, dinding dan langit-langitnya terbuat dari kayu. Ia menatap langit-langit miring di atasnya, mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamar loteng ini. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia berhenti mencoba, ketika kepalanya terasa seolah dihantam palu baja.

"Cih, jadi kau tak ingat?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengitari ruangan, mengambil helaian baju dan mantel yang familiar bagi Kise. "Pegawaiku yang membawamu kesini saat kau pingsan. Sudah untung kau tak kubuang di jalanan." Pemuda itu mendekat, melemparkan pakaian Kise pada pemiliknya. "Pakai dan cepat pergi dari sini!"

Seperti yang dititahkan, Kise memakai pakaian _branded_ dengan bahan terbaik miliknya itu. Walau sebenarnya sebagai model, tentu ia akan terlihat tampan dengan pakaian apapun.

"Terima kasih. Maaf ya telah merepotkanmu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membayar tagihanku. Dan, oh ya, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Akashi," Jawab pemuda bermata unik itu, seolah tak berminat memberitahukan namanya.

Sejenak Kise tercenung. Nama yang tak asing baginya itu mengusik sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kembali mengudara dalam kepalanya. Sebuah _memory_ yang seharusnya dibiarkan terpendam begitu saja meski tak berniat ia membuangnya. Tapi, marga seperti itu bukan hanya satu orang yang memilikinya, kan? Ada banyak nama orang yang bermarga Akashi di Jepang ini. Ya, dia percaya itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin orang ini adalah Akashi yang ia kenal dulu.

"Aku Kise. Kise Ryouta." Kise mengulurkan tangannya yang tak pernah disambut oleh pemuda bermata _heterochrome_ itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Seluruh negeri telah membicarakanmu sepanjang hari. Memangnya siapa yang tak tahu model terkenal sepertimu? Kau pikir aku orang pedalaman?" Kalimatnya pedas, namun sama sekali tak membuat Kise tersinggung. Kise menurunkan tangannya yang terabai di udara kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu kalau aku sepopuler itu," Ia tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kuharap aku bisa sering-sering kesini di sela-sela waktu pemotretanku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Akashi_cchi_," Pemuda bermata madu itu melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum lebar sebelum melesat pergi. Seolah sedang menggantikan matahari yang tak nampak malam ini, terpancar seberkas sinar delusi dari wajahnya yang rupawan. Meninggalkan jejak manis. Aroma campuran _vodka_ dan _orange juice_ dari s_crewdriver_ yang semalam disesapnya. Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan aroma-aroma menyengat itu, namun, kali ini ia merasa mual.

000

Entah kenapa, Kise tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya akan sosok arogan itu. Helaian _lust red_ yang berkilau samar, juga _orbs gold-ruby_ yang selalu menatap datar. Sejak ia minum dan pingsan di sebuah bar kecil lantaran kabur dari pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah ternama—karena ia malas dengan sesi wawancara yang bertele-tele, yang mengharuskannya memasang topeng _deredere_nya kemudian menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang mayoritas tentang kehidupan pribadinya itu dengan kebohongan—Kise tak dapat melupakan tatapan pemuda itu. Apapun itu, yang jelas, Kise tak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya _love at first sight_. Tidak pernah. Ya, mungkin ia tak akan percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Ia merasa terlalu buruk untuk jatuh cinta lagi.

000

Suatu hari—masih akhir musim dingin di tahun yang sama—Kise melarikan diri, lagi, dari pekerjaannya. Persetan dengan segala pemotretan, wawancara, syuting iklan dan _blablabla_ lainnya. Ia lelah. Bosan dengan segala rutinitas tak berujung yang kian membebani pundaknya. Selama belasan tahun ini, ia sudah cukup merasakan manisnya dunia hiburan. Ia mengawali karir dari nol dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk naik daun. Tentu saja, ia dianugerahi wajah yang menawan, tubuh proporsional, belum lagi IQ-nya yang di atas rata-rata. Seolah hidupnya begitu sempurna. Begitu mudah. Ya, itu yang orang lihat dari 'kemasan luar'nya.

Malam itu, Kise membawa tas rensel menyusuri jalanan padat di Kabukichou. Ia berharap lampu-lampu gemerlap di sepanjang distrik itu dapat mengkamuflasekan eksistensinya. Tentu saja, ia kan sedang melarikan diri. Kalau sampai ada yang menemukannya berkeliaran dengan tampilan aneh—kacamata dan topi mencurigakan, ransel, kaus lusuh dibalik mantel hitamnya, _jeans-belel_-robek-sana-sini—pasti akan segera terjadi kegaduhan di media masa.

Pemuda pirang awal dua puluh tahunan itu berbelok ke salah satu bar kecil di sebuah gang yang agak sepi. Ia masuk, melewati beberapa meja yang telah penuh oleh pelanggan, dan langsung menguasai salah satu kursi tinggi di depan _pantry_ yang dipenuhi jajaran berbagai botol alkohol.

"Satu screwdriver," Ujarnya pada salah satu bartender tanpa berniat melepas topi dan kacamatanya. Bartender yang bersangkutan segera mencampur _vodka_ dan jus jeruk kemudian menuangnya pada gelas pendek berisi batu es dan menggarnisnya dengan untaian cherry merah di bibir gelas. Ia menyesap minuman beralkohol rendah itu perlahan, menikmati sensasi dingin _vodka_ dan asam manisnya _sunkist_ yang membasahi rongga mulut serta kerongkongannya. Kepingan _amber_nya masih awas, mengawasi sekitarnya lewat kaca etalase—lemari penyimpanan botol-botol alkohol—di depannya yang memantulkan pemandangan di belakangnya. Bukannya paranoid. Ia hanya ingin memastikan tak ada wartawan, _paparazzi_ atau semacamnya sedang menguntit. Kali ini Kise menenggak habis _screwdriver_nya kemudian menyodorkan gelas beserta bongkahan kecil batu es yang tersisa, meminta isi ulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan penampilanmu, Tuan Model?" Suara datar itu nyaris membuat Kise terlonjak. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri di hadapannya—entah sejak kapan—bertanya sambil menyodorkan segelas _screwdriver_nya, yang ke dua.

"Akh! Ssssshhhtttt!" Kise tersentak berdiri sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya yang mengerucut, membuat gestur 'Diamlah! Aku bisa ketahuan!'. Panik. Dan, malah bertingkah semakin mencurigakan. Setelah disadarinya—ketika sudah terlambat—seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian kasual dengan mantel abu-abu, berjalan ke arahnya. _Crap_, umpat Kise ketika sadar bahwa orang itu adalah _manager_nya dari agensi model. _Sial. Ini benar-benar—_

Sebuah sentakan menghentikan jalan pikiran, bahkan kepanikannya yang memuncak, dan menggantikannya dengan keterkejutan yang lain. Kau tahu, seperti saat jarimu tak sengaja tersulut api ketika menyalakan rokok. Panas itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Kise ketika bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Membuat aliran darahnya seolah mendidih dan menyembulkan guratan-guratan merah padam pada muka hingga telinganya. Ya. Pemuda bersurai _lust red_ itu menarik lengannya, membuatnya tersuruk ke arah _pantry_ dan dalam _timing_ yang tepat sebelum Kise benar-benar terjatuh, ia mengecup bibir Kise.

"T-tunggu...apa yang—," Gumam Kise berusaha melawan.

"Diam dan lakukan ini dengan lebih baik kalau kau tidak ingin tertangkap," Ancam pemuda yang berdiri tanpa jarak di depannya. Deru hangat yang membawa aroma _mint_ segar keluar dari mulutnya membuat Kise tak berani bergerak se-inchi-pun. Pemuda itu melucuti kacamata Kise kemudian menutup kelopak matanya sendiri, menyembunyikan kepingan _heterochrome_nya seolah menikmati ciuman malam itu.

Tak ada pilihan lain—atau, memang ia sengaja memilih pilihan ini—menumpukan sebelah tangan pada _pantry bar_ dan sebelah lagi meraih tengkuk pemuda berparas mungil itu, Kise membalas ciumannya, lebih. Lagi dan lagi, mereka saling membuka mulut, bertukar saliva dengan lidah masing-masing. Tak menghiraukan berbagai pandangan di sekitar mereka. Anggaplah Kise berhutang nyawa pada pemuda ini.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal dan bekerja di bar ini. Kumohon,"

000

_You'd love me to stay here_

_I hate you_

_Can you admit you're wrong?_

_No never_

_It's like you said_

**Ending Story? – One Ok Rock**

000

"Ryouta, bersihkan meja paling depan yang baru saja kosong!"

"Baik'_ssu_!"

Seminggu berlalu sejak 'ciuman sandiwara' yang mereka—Akashi dan Kise—pertontonkan di bar milik Akashi untuk menghindari _manager_ Kise. Sejak itu pula, Kise yang tak punya tujuan lain, menetap di tempat Akashi dan menjadi salah satu pegawai barnya. Namun, bagi seorang Kise Ryouta yang selalu tampak sempurna di berbagai majalah maupun layar kaca itu, ternyata tak mudah menghadapi botol-botol kaca, gelas-gelas tinggi dan beberapa _customer_ yang tak jarang melakukan pelecehan pada pelayan. Apalagi paras Kise yang begitu menawan meski hanya berbalut kemeja putih, celana kain dan celemek hitam sederhana yang terikat di pinggangnya serta _scraft_ putih yang membalut kepalanya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang cenderung cantik daripada tampan itu didukung helaian pirang yang tersisa—tak terbalut _scraft_—mencuat menutupi garis pelipis, telinga dengan satu _piercing_nya, hingga leher, agaknya akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para hidung belang yang berkunjung ke bar.

PRAANG!—Satu lagi gelas bertangkai tinggi yang pecah untuk malam ini.

"_Aah, sumimaseeeennnn'ssu!"_ (Aah, maaaafkaan aakuu'_ssu_!) Kise berteriak dengan suara hampir menangis.

"Sekali lagi kau pecahkan gelas-gelasku, kupastikan kau tidur di jalanan setelah bar tutup," Ujar Akashi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Maafkan aku Akashi_cchi_... aku kurang hati-hati. Maaf'_ssu_."

"Sudahlah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!"

Kise membungkuk kemudian bergegas membereskan kegaduhan yang ia buat.

Menjelang pagi, setelah bar tutup dan setelah para pegawai membereskan semuanya, biasanya Akashi masih akan tetap disana, berkutat dengan botol-botol alkohol dan gelas _shaker_. Membuat seluruh ruang bar tak kehilangan aroma khasnya meski sudah tak ada pengunjung.

"Akashi_cchi_, sedang bereksperimen lagi?"

Akashi tersentak. Hampir saja sebotol _tequila_2yang mahal itu meluncur bebas dari tangannya.

"Jangan datang mengendap-endap seperti itu!"

"M-maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud... Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu? Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya dengan benar kalau gelap begini?" Ujar Kise sambil mendekat untuk meraih tombol saklar yang melekat pada tembok, tak jauh dari tempat Akashi yang berdiri di ujung _pantry bar_. Begitu lampu menyala, ia baru sadar betapa dekatnya posisi mereka saat ini. Seolah-olah ia sedang memojokkan Akashi yang kini merapat pada tembok.

"Kau tak apa, Akashi_cchi_? Mukamu merah'_ssu yo_. Apa kau terlalu banyak mencicipi campuran _cocktail_3 yang kau buat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat menyingkir, kau terlalu dekat."

"Ah, maaf." Kise segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kise seraya melirik beberapa gelas bekas pakai yang tergeletak begitu saja di wastafel. "Biar aku yang mencuci—"

"Tidak. Biar kukerjakan sendiri," Sergah Akashi.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memecahkan lebih dari dua gelas setiap malam. Setidaknya untuk malam ini."

"_Hee, hidoi'ssu! _(Eeh, tega'_ssu_!) Aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan berhati-hati, Akashi_cchi_. Percayalah padaku!"

"Tidak. Terakhir kali aku mempercayaimu, setelah itu kau memecahkan tiga gelas tangkai kesayanganku dalam satu malam. Kau tahu, gelas seperti itu harganya mahal. Kau ingin membuatku cepat bangkrut?" Akashi bersikeras dengan nada absolutnya.

Kise hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Ketika ia tak puas akan sesuatu, ia akan menunjukkan mimik wajah merajuk yang menggemaskan itu kemudian merenggut simpati lawannya sehingga rela mengalah dan melakukan apa yang dia minta.

"Baiklah, kita cuci sama-sama," Kata Akashi akhirnya.

Seketika, senyuman cerah bak matahari menguasai wajah sang model—atau, mantan model? Entahlah. Berita terakhir yang muncul di media masa setelah kegaduhan yang ia buat dengan melarikan diri, ia dikabarkan hiatus untuk sementara waktu karena harus melanjutkan _study_ ke luar negeri. Yah, pastilah itu hanya alasan yang dibuat agensi untuk menutupi masalah yang ia buat.

"Hei, Ryouta, perhatikan arah tanganmu! Kau membuat bajuku basah," Suara ketus Akashi menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Namun, bukannya melakukan seperti peringatan Akashi, Kise justru sengaja menyiprat-nyipratkan air sabun yang berbusa hingga mengenai ujung lengan kemeja Akashi yang digulung hingga siku.

"Oi, kau sengaja ya?!" Nada Akashi meninggi. Dan bukannya takut, senyum _devil_ justru terbit di wajah _angel_ itu. "Tunggu sampai aku membalasmu," Ujar Akashi sambil menyipratkan air keran yang mengalir tepat ke arah wajah Kise.

"Ahhh!_ Mou_... Aku tak menyiramkan air sebanyak ini padamu Akashi_cchi_... _Hidoi'ssu..._" Protes Kise pura-pura merajuk ketika mendapati wajah dan kemeja bagian depannya basah kuyup.

"Pembalasan selalu lebih kejam, Ryouta. Ingat itu,"

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba Kise membalurkan busa sabun pada pipi pualam Akashi, membuat matanya refleks terpejam sesaat. Kekehan lembut keluar dari mulut Kise.

"Kau...!" Geram Akashi, pura-pura marah namun menahan senyum juga.

Perang air dan busa sabun pun masih berlanjut. Kekehan geli keduanya menghapus atmosfer dingin yang biasanya selalu menyapa tempat itu.

000

Akashi terjebak dalam ilusi, lagi. Rumput hijau yang agak basah oleh embun pagi, pepohonan rindang dengan dahan-dahan berwarna klorofil, juga sinar tipis mentari yang menembus celah batang pohon. Segalanya tampak nyata. Yang paling penting, ini bukanlah konsep belaka. Ya, tempat itu memang ada. Belasan tahun lalu, Akashi meletakkan kenangan-kenangan tua itu disana. Meninggalkannya.

Hingga saat ini, ilusi yang terbentuk dari kenangan itu kembali mengusiknya. Menelusup ruang_ memory_ lewat alam bawah sadarnya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mendapati lingkar hitam di bawah matanya tiap kali terbangun di pagi—oh bukan, siang atau bahkan sore hari. Selain itu, tentu ada alasan yang lebih spesifik. Akashi tidak pernah bangun di pagi hari. Bagai sesosok _vampire_, ia tak pernah menyapa sinar matahari lagi. Bagai seekor kelelawar, ia memulai harinya justru ketika matahari telah terbenam. Ya, saat itulah ia mulai menyusun botol-botol berbagai tinggi dengan isi bermacam jenis alkohol. Menjajarkannya rapi pada lemari-lemari kaca di balik _pantry bar_ miliknya di kawasan Kabukichou. Bar kecil itu ia warisi sejak usianya menginjak lima belas tahun. Ya, sejak ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi melanjutkan sekolahnya dan terdampar seorang diri di lingkungan distrik yang ganas itu. Bukannya ia ingin, tapi ia harus. Keadaanlah yang memaksa. Dan ia sadar, takdir tengah mempermainkannya lagi ketika dirinya dipertemukan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda dengan senyuman bak matahari. Seperti matahari yang sempat menghilang setelah menjanjikan cahaya terang, membuat hidupnya gelap, kemudian tiba-tiba kembali memunculkan seberkas sinarnya.

000

Malam itu, pengunjung bar makin ramai berdatangan hingga Akashi, yang biasanya hanya melayani mereka di balik _pantry bar_, harus ikut turun menulis dan mengantar pesanan dari meja ke meja.

"Oi, anak muda, bawakan buku menunya!" Teriak salah satu _customer_ pria yang berkumpul di meja paling ujung. Akashi segera beranjak setelah selesai mengantar pesanan di meja sebelumnya. Tampaknya para pegawainya pun sedang berkutat dengan kesibukan lain.

"Silakan, Tuan," Ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan buku menu, sopan.

Salah satu pria yang mengerumuni meja itu bergumam tak jelas sambil membolak-balik buku menu di tangannya. Mau tak mau Akashi harus mendekatkan diri padanya. Sedikit menunduk ke arah pria paruh baya itu, Akashi mencoba bertanya, "Apakah anda sudah memutuskan mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

"Berikan aku _scotch_4_...," _Bisiknya di telinga Akashi. Akashi baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk menanyakan hal yang sama pada beberapa pria lain yang ada di sana ketika ia merasakan sentuhan pada area pinggangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika tangan tamu pria itu mengarah semakin turun dari area yang tadi disentuhnya, menelusup melalui celah kemeja bagian bawahnya yang tak terbalut celemek seperti yang dipakai oleh pegawai lain. Kilasan _memory_ tak mengenakkan yang telah lama Akashi pendam kini muncul ke permukaan, memenuhi rongga otak kecilnya. Keluar dari jalur sifat Akashi yang biasanya, kini dirinya hanya bisa terdiam. Menahan amarah dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang semakin intens dan wajah-wajah mesum itu memaksanya menarik semua ingatan masa lalu yang pahit. Trauma yang menghantamnya hingga nyaris mematung tak berdaya. Bedanya ia dengan patung adalah ia masih bernapas, tersengal di antara akselerasi degup jantungnya.

"Sudah cukup."

Sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari lentiknya menarik tangan kotor yang menjelajahi tubuh pemuda mungil itu. Akashi menoleh dan mendapati Kise—tersenyum manis, terlalu manis hingga nyaris tampak dipaksakan—berdiri tegap di sampingnya. "Banyak pengunjung lain yang menunggu meja kosong, sebaiknya anda semua segera keluar dari sini."

"Kau mau mengusir kami?!" Tanya pria itu gusar. Tangannya masih dalam cengkeraman Kise.

"Tidak. Saya hanya tidak ingin hal seperti tadi terulang lagi," Ujar Kise, masih dengan senyum palsunya.

Pria itu mendenguskan tawa. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia tampak tak keberatan dan menikmatinya."

Bagai tumpahan _whisky_ yang kejatuhan putung rokok yang masih menyala, Kise tak lagi bisa meredam kemarahannya. Tatapannya berubah datar seiring ia berkata, "Mungkin ia tidak keberatan. Tapi, aku yang tidak suka melihatnya. Kau tahu kenapa?" Jeda. "Karena dia milikku." Ia memelintir tangan dalam genggamannya ke belakang. Menimbulkan bunyi tulang-tulang retak yang samar. "Kuulangi sekali lagi. Enyah dari sini."

Akashi sedikit melebarkan matanya, memandang lurus ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Ia hanya tak menyangka seorang Kise yang selalu dilingkupi dengan atmosfer bunga matahari itu dapat mengeluarkan geraman menakutkan dari mulutnya. Bahkan, kau tak kan pernah bisa membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Iris madu itu menatap dingin tepat ke manik mata lawan di hadapannya. Serius. Seolah sedang berkata 'Aku akan membunuhmu'. Akashi sedikit berharap pemuda idiot yang hobi memecahkan gelas itu mengambil satu yang ada di dekatnya dan menusuk pria hidung belang ini dengan pecahan yang paling tajam. Namun, tentu saja Kise tak melakukannya. Pria-pria mesum itu lari terbirit-birit sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah meninggalkan bar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi_cchi_?" Kise baru akan menepuk bahu pemuda mungil itu, bermaksud menenangkan sebelum ditampik keras oleh Akashi. Gerakan yang tak lebih dari refleks berlebihan. Kise terdiam, memandang nanar sosok di depannya. Tangannya masih membeku di udara.

"Maaf," Hanya itu yang digumamkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu seraya meninggalkan ruangan bar yang masih penuh, seolah ia sengaja ingin menghindar dari tatapan naif para pengunjung di sekitarnya.

Kise masih di sana, membekukan diri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kompleks yang memenuhi kepalanya. Berbagai spekulasi terbentuk namun tak satu pun bisa ia tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Kise masih menatap nanar sampai punggung kecil dan pundak ringkih itu menjauh dari keramaian.

000

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Kise menoleh, berhenti dari aktifitasnya menaikkan kursi-kursi di atas meja dan membersihkan lantai bar.

"Oh— ya, sedikit lagi," Ujarnya sedikit tergagap. Tak menyangka Akashi akan secepat itu menyapanya lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

Kise mengangguk, bergumam setuju. Tak lama, ia menyusul Akashi naik ke kamar loteng pemilik bar itu setelah selesai berberes.

000

Kise berdiri menjajari pemuda mungil itu menghadap jendela segitiga di depannya. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat selain atap-atap rumah, kedai dan pertokoan tetangga yang tertutup serpihan salju tipis. Salju yang seharusnya jarang turun di akhir musim dingin seperti ini. Sinar bulan terlahap sebagian oleh gumpalan awan dan kabut, apalagi bintang. Sama sekali tak nampak. Dan, oh ya, tentu saja. Ini bukan pemandangan malam tetapi dini hari—pagi hari. Tak lama berselang, matahari memamerkan sinarnya lewat ujung-ujung atap, membuat warna putih itu berkilau indah. Membagi kehangatan yang berharga di awal bulan Februari. Keheningan masih membagi jarak antara kedua pemuda itu.

"Waah, indah ya, Akashi_cchiiiii._"

Keheningan terpatahkan seiring kehebohan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda bermanik madu itu. Akashi menoleh datar sebelum berkedip dan menyadari helaian pirang itu berubah nyaris sewarna emas, berkilau ditempa cahaya pagi. Sadar Akashi memandangnya, Kise tersenyum lebar. Senyum naif tanpa beban. Seolah lupa bahwa ia memiliki dosa yang harus dibayar. Namun, pemuda bersurai merah yang kini menyala bagai api itu pun tak dapat memungkiri hentakan tapal kuda yang bermain dalam dadanya. Entah sejak kapan degup jantungnya terdengar lebih keras dan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akashi_cchi_?" Pertanyaan itu menyentak Akashi kembali pada kenyataan.

Akashi berkedip lagi, seiring kesadarannya kembali pada kenyataan. "_Arigatou na_, Ryouta," Ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh? Maksudmu untuk yang tadi malam?" Kise menaikkan alisnya. "_Betsuni ii'ssu yo_5. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Kau kan _boss_ku," Senyum riang itu kembali mengembang.

"Hanya itu?" Akashi memandang lekat kepingan _honeydew_ di hadapannya. Sinar matahari semakin meninggi. Menelusup malu di antara helaian pirang itu hingga mencapai _piercing_nya, membuat perak itu berkilau indah. "Tadi kau bilang, tidak suka melihat orang-orang itu melecehkanku dan menyatakan bahwa aku milikmu. Apa itu hanya gertakan untuk mengusir mereka? Apa kau mengatakannya karena emosi sesaat, Ryouta?"

"Ah— itu— aku, maksudku..." Kacau. Kise tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Berbagai jawaban dan alasan berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Namun sepertinya tak ada satupun yang terlihat benar di mata Akashi. Ya, meski ia menjawab jujur, mungkin akan terlihat semakin salah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kuanggap kita impas. Kau mengatakannya hanya untuk mendukung tindakan pertolongan—"

"_Chigau'ssuyo!_6" Tiba-tiba Kise menyela. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku bukan mengatakannya hanya karena emosi. Aku mengatakannya karena aku... menyukaimu."

Hening. detik-detik berlalu, terabaikan oleh keduanya.

Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Kise tertawa garing sebelum berkata lagi, "Maaf, Akashi_cchi_, aku mengatakan hal bodoh. Kuharap kau tidak memecatku. Aku tahu posisiku disini, jadi mari kita lupakan—"

"Kenapa?" Ganti Akashi yang menyela.

"Karena kau adalah _boss_ku dan aku adalah pegawaimu, bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _boss_mu dan kau pegawaiku?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang melarang adanya hubungan khusus antar pegawai. Begitu juga dengan hubungan khusus antara _boss_ dan pegawai, kan?

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Ha? Jadi kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa harus membedakan urusan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi..."

"Iya. Memang benar. Tapi aku tidak pernah 'melarang' adanya hubungan khusus. Itu kan kesimpulanmu sendiri, Ryouta,"

"Apa? Jadi..."

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Ryouta?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

1 minuman beralkohol rasa manis dengan perisa buah, herba, rempah-rempah, bunga, biji, akar, tumbuhan, kulit kayu, dan kadang-kadang krim.

2 Minuman distilasi yang terbuat dari tanaman agave yang dibuat di sekitar kota Tequila

3 Campuran minuman yang terdiri dari minuman beralkohol sebagai bahan dasar dan bahan pemberi rasa atau warna khusus.

4 Nama salah satu jenis _whisky_

5 Tak masalah'ssu

6 Bukan'ssu!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Ryouta?"

Kepingan _gold_ dan _ruby_ menyelami _honeydew_ di hadapannya. Akashi menatap Kise dalam-dalam, seolah ingin meyakinkan pemuda pirang itu. Kise hanya dapat tercenung. Terjebak dalam dua perasaan yang dominan. Bukannya ia tak menginginkan ini. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat senang karena ternyata perasaannya berbalas. Tapi, apa ia pantas mendapatkannya? Apa ia pantas merasa bahagia sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi rongga otaknya. Di sisi lain, kebahagiaan yang selama ini telah hilang kini memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Kau tidak berniat menolakku kan, Ryouta? Kau tahu, aku hanya menerima jawaban 'ya'."

Kise berkedip, menarik diri dari lamunannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak? Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan satu-satunya seumur hidup. Karena perasaan yang berbalas adalah sesuatu yang paling menakjubkan. Paling indah. Jadi, tak apa kan, kalau ia menginginkan hal sesederhana ini? Ya, ia tidak serakah. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kembali yang namanya kebahagiaan.

Dalam satu sentakan, Kise membawa Akashi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi_cchi_," Bisik pemuda pirang itu tepat di telinga Akashi. Lengan panjang itu melingkupinya. Dada yang bidang itu cukup nyaman untuk menenggelamkan kepala si surai merah. Dikuasai dalam kehangatan. Akashi memberikan reaksi dengan meremas punggung pemuda yang berdiri tanpa jarak di depannya. Ia dapat mendengar dentum tapal kuda yang menggila ketika ia menempelkan kepalanya pada dada pemuda bermata madu itu. Dentum yang cepat dan keras. Dentum kebahagiaan.

000

_13th February..._

Kise menyerah. Tidak. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyerah. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan untuk masalah dapur. Sekali lagi, ia membuang adonan yang lengket dan setengah matang itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia baru saja mengeluarkan bongkahan aneh yang keras dari dalam oven dan membuangnya juga. Apa yang salah dengan adonan-adonan itu? Kise rasa ia telah melakukannya sesuai dengan petunjuk yang tertulis di buku. Atau mungkin memang ada yang salah pada tangannya? Atau, otaknya? Ini gawat. Untung hari ini bar diliburkan karena ada sedikit renovasi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ryouta?"

Kise hampir menjatuhkan baskom _saintless steel_ berisi adonan yang ke—entahlah. _Honeydew_nya tampak membulat kaget ketika mendapati pemuda bermata _heterochrome_ itu sudah berdiri ingin tahu di sampingnya.

"Ah—tidak, anu, aku hanya... aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Kise tergagap. _Ini gawat. Benar-benar gawat! _

"Apanya yang 'tidak melakukan apa-apa'? Sejak pagi kulihat kau sibuk di dapur. Tadi saat aku lewat sepulang berbelanja, bahkan kau tak menyadari kedatanganku dan sibuk mengumpat."

"A-ah, maaf'_ssu_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Akashi_cchi_ sudah pulang..."

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan cokelat-cokelat malang itu?"

_Ini sangat gawat! _"Ah, aku... hanya mencoba membuat camilan..." Kilah Kise.

"Camilan? Dengan cokelat sebanyak itu?"

Kise terdiam, mencoba mencari-cari alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal.

"Lagipula, kulihat disitu tak ada bahan kue lain selain cokelat," Akashi menambahkan, membuat Kise semakin tunggang langgang. Akashi mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih. Dari gelagat si surai merah yang tampak ingin mempermainkannya, sepertinya Kise memang sudah ketahuan.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku bukan ingin membuat camilan. Aku ingin membuat.. cokelat," Kise akhirnya mengaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Akashi_cchi_, kau tidak tahu besok hari apa?!"

"Hari Kamis?"

Percikan di dada Kise tersulut. Ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kekasihnya itu pasti bukan tipe orang yang akan merayakan hal-hal kecil seperti _Valentaine Day_. Bahkan Kise ragu apakah hal itu pernah terlintas di kepala Akashi?

"Sudah kuduga. Inilah sebabnya aku membuat cokelat duluan. Karena aku yakin tidak akan menerima cokelat darimu," Ujar Kise, menahan kekesalannya.

Namun, di pihak lain, Akashi terkikik pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak akan membuatkanmu cokelat?"

Kise menoleh. Tampak wajah Akashi yang menyeringai sambil mengangkat alisnya, seolah menyetujui bahwa kenyataan Akashi tidak akan membuatkannya cokelat itu memang benar. Dia benar-benar dipermainkan sekarang. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada cokelat-cokelat tak berbentuk dan peralatan dapur yang malang itu, memunggungi Akashi.

"Makanya, aku membuatnya sendiri!" Tandas Kise, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Akashi menyambar mangkuk kaca berisi lelehan cokelat setengah jadi— atau setengah gagal?— dari tangan Kise kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau menggunakan api yang terlalu besar," Ujarnya sambil mengecilkan api kompor. "Cokelat block tidak boleh langsung dilelehkan di atas api. Yang benar adalah panaskan air dalam panci berukuran besar yang agak melebar, kemudian masukkan mangkuk yang sudah berisi potongan cokelat." Ujar Akashi, menjelaskan diiringi gerakan tangannya yang cepat. Kise berdiri di samping Akashi, tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang serba bisa itu akhirnya mau membuatkan cokelat untuknya.

000

_It's impossible to live in the same time with no single quarrel _

_If we can't be honest, happiness and sadness are just meaningless_

**Konayuki − Remioromen**

000

Kise sedang sibuk mengelap beberapa gelas tangkai di balik pantry bar ketika sesosok pria tinggi berambut gelap itu memasuki bar yang sebenarnya belum buka.

"Oh, maaf, kami masih belum buka. Sebentar lagi..."

Kise tak lagi menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika pria itu menyela, "Maaf, aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Bisakah kau memanggilkannya untukku?"

"Akashi... Seijuurou?"

Kise melafalkan nama itu lagi dan lagi dalam hatinya. Mengulang tiap silabelnya sambil memikirkan kemungkinan kanji-kanji apa yang digunakan untuk menuliskannya. Kise bukannya ingin repot-repot, tapi nama itu tidak asing di telinganya. Bahkan, berarti besar baginya. Sebuah kombinasi nama yang tadinya ia kira sudah tidak akan bisa didengar lagi. Mungkin ada banyak marga Akashi. Ia bisa menerima kenyataan itu meski sebenarnya nama itu masih bisa dihitung dengan jari di negeri ini. Tapi, Akashi Seijuurou? Seijuurou... nama yang telah lama ingin ia lupakan tapi pada kenyataannya masih tersimpan rapi dalam relung hatinya. Nama yang selalu membangkitkan luka hati, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang terdalam. Di sisi lain, dari pemilik nama itu pulalah ia mengerti arti kebahagiaan.

"Oh, Nijimura _senpai_?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Kise. Akashi baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Dan ketika kau bertanya bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, kau tak kan pernah bisa membayangkannya. Bahkan Kise pun tak pernah melihat ekspresi itu sebelumnya. Mata _heterochrome_ yang tak pernah selembut biasanya... air muka yang tak pernah selunak biasanya... senyum yang tak pernah semanis biasanya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, meski tersirat keterkejutan dalam tatapannya. Tatapan yang mengarah pada pria berambut gelap itu.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Akashi lagi, yang hanya disambut senyum penuh makna dari pria yang ia panggil Nijimura _senpai _itu.

000

_10 years ago..._

_Kise berhenti berlari, tak lagi menghiraukan kupu-kupu kecil berwarna kuning yang tadi dikejarnya ketika melihat sosok mungil berambut merah itu. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara anak kucing yang mengeong. Kise mendekat, mulai penasaran dengan si rambut merah. Apa yang ia lakukan di atas bukit sendirian? Mencari kupu-kupu juga?, batinnya. Namun, Kise tak menemukan tongkat jaring yang dibawa anak itu jika memang ia juga sedang mencari kupu-kupu. Kise melangkah mendekat dan membuat anak itu terlonjak seraya menoleh cepat ke arahnya lantaran ranting kering yang ia injak menimbulkan suara._

"_Ah, gomen-gomen...," (Ah, maaf-maaf...) Ujarnya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Kau sedang apa?"_

_Si mungil rambut merah itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia memandangi Kise lama, lalu mendongak ke atas pohon. Di sanalah Kise kecil menemukan sumber suara anak kucing itu._

"_Oh, kucingmu tersangkut, ya? Tunggu sebentar!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau persetujuann dari yang bersangkutan, Kise melempar tongkat jaringnya ke sembarang tempat kemudian mulai memanjat. Pohon itu sejatinya tak terlalu tinggi, ya, kalau untuk ukuran orang dewasa, tapi bagi anak-anak? Nyatanya, Kise sudah sampai di sela-sela batangnya yang cukup besar dan kuat dimana anak kucing malang itu terjebak. Kise mencoba mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada si kucing sementara yang sebelah lagi digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, berpegangan pada salah satu ranting yang dapat dijangkaunya._

"_Sedikit lagi..." Gumamnya ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh bulu-bulu lembut si kucing. Bocah pirang itu beringsut, menggeser kakinya ke depan agar lebih dekat dengan kucing itu hingga ia bisa menggapainya dengan gerakan cepat menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Yatta!" (Berhasil!) Serunya ketika berhasil meraih si kucing. Namun, malang, batang pohon yang menjadi pijakannya ternyata licin. "Awas!" Si rambut merah berteriak. Kejadian itu sangat cepat hingga Kise tak sempat berpegangan dan—BRUK!_

_Tubuh kurusnya menghantam tanah. Beruntung tanah itu berlapis rumput, bukan batu! Tapi tetap saja, beberapa bagian di lengan dan kakinya lecet. Bahkan, anak lelaki berwajah cantik itu tak menyadari dahinya tergores kerikil hingga darah segar mengaliri pelipisnya. Yang Kise tahu, bocah bersurai merah itu melotot horor ke arahnya lalu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya._

"_Daijoubuka?!"(Tak apa-apa kah?!)_

"_Un, daijoubu'ssu yo, kono neko,"(Ya, kucing ini tidak apa-apa, kok) Dengan senyuman yang masih sempat menghiasi wajah rupawannya, Kise menyodorkan kucing kecil yang sedari tadi didekapnya. _

"_Bodoh! Bukan itu, tapi kau! Kau baik-baik saja?! Kepalamu..."_

_Sejenak Kise terbelalak, namun tak butuh waktu lama, ia kembali tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang cemerlang. "Heiki'ssu yo!" (Aku baik-baik saja'ssu!)_

000

_Over and over again_

_It's like we're looking and searching for sin_

_Or something that will take this_

_Pain away from my brain_

**Ending Story? – One Ok Rock**

000

Pemuda pirang itu tengah sibuk mengangkut beberapa kardus berisi _liqueur_ dan beberapa botol _whisky_ yang baru saja datang untuk stok _bar_. Ia meletakkan kardus-kardus itu di dekat pintu masuk _bar_, bermaksud membawa masuk dan menata _whisky-whisky_ itu terlebih dulu karena ia tak mungkin membawanya bersamaan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika _orbs honeydew_ itu menangkap pemandangan mengejutkan di depan matanya. Ya, bagai adegan _hot romance_ dalam film-film _coboy _di California, Kise melihat Akashi bercumbu dengan pria jangkung berambut gelap itu di balik _pantry bar_. Kedua matanya melihat bibir lembut kekasihnya di lumat dalam-dalam oleh pria yang baginya asing itu. Kedua telinganya mendengar samar-samar suara lenguhan di antara keduanya sebelum— PRANG!

"Huaaaa, maafkan aku Akashi_cchi_! Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Aku janji, aku akan menggantinya. Kau bisa memotong gajiku... Maaf, aku benar-benar—," Terkesiap, ocehan gugup dan panik Kise terhenti ketika telapak tangannya tergores serpihan tajam dari botol-botol _whisky_ yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan. Ia hanya bisa meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa perih dan gemetar tangannya. Terlebih, pecahan-pecahan tajam itu berlumuran _whisky_. Minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi. Kau tahu, alkohol dan luka selalu menjadi kombinasi yang...menyakitkan. Namun, jika bisa memilih, Kise lebih rela tangannya putus lalu dicelupkan pada kubangan alkohol daripada harus melihat kenyataan pahit yang ada di depannya.

Akashi diam menatap lelaki bersurai pirang itu datar. Sedatar ekspresinya yang memang sengaja dipertahankan demikian. Pria jangkung di sebelahnya beranjak menghampiri Kise, bermaksud membantu membereskan kekacauan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa kuatasi."

Kise tak pernah menuntut jawaban, namun ia ingin alasan. Mengapa Akashi melakukan ini padanya? Namun, nyatanya sejak kejadian itu Akashi tidak memecatnya atau memotong gajinya, pun ia juga tak menjelaskan apa-apa tentangnya.

000

Siang itu Kise berlari tanpa arah. Menabrak beberapa bahu sambil menggumamkan maaf sekenanya, melawan arus pejalan kaki. Sementara, di belakangnya, segerombol gadis remaja yang mengaku sebagai fansnya masih belum menyerah mengejar. Tadinya, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di minimarket ketika berbelanja. Tak disangka, orang itu mengenali wajahnya. Sialnya, gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans berat Kise itu tak sendirian. Ia memanggil teman-temannya dan mulai ber-_kya-kya_, mengambil gambar dengan ponsel mereka dan menanyai Kise macam-macam mengenai skandal menghilangnya dirinya dari dunia modeling akhir-akhir ini. Kise tak sempat berpikir panjang. Ia berlari keluar dari minimarket, meninggalkan belanjaannya.

Kise terus berlari, menimbang-nimbang jalan pintas mana yang bisa ia lewati untuk lepas dari mereka. Lagi-lagi, ia tak sempat berpikir panjang ketika melihat sekilas ada gang kecil di seberang dan langsung memotong jalan, menyeberang tanpa tahu sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah kanan. Ia sempat melihat cahaya lampu depan mobil yang sengaja dinyalakan oleh pengendara guna memperingatkan. Terlambat. Suara gesekan ban dan aspal akibat rem yang dipaksakan tumpang tindih dengan suara klakson, benturan keras dan ditutup dengan jeritan histeris orang-orang sekitar sejenak membutakan dirinya. Namun, Kise tak merasakan tulang-tulangnya remuk akibat benturan, pun ia tak terpelanting dari tempatnya berpijak karena merasakan benda besi berkecepatan tinggi itu menghantamnya, melainkan sebuah sentakan mendorongnya keras hingga tersungkur ke aspal. Dia baik-baik saja selain beberapa luka kecil di lengan dan kakinya.

Kise menoleh, memastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan ia pun mendapati pemuda bersurai _lust red_ itu tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Mungkin tak sadarkan diri. Dada Kise mencelos. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang seolah terhisap oleh rasa _shock_, ia mencoba bangkit dan segera menghampiri Akashi. Tertatih, Kise meraih kepala merah yang seolah luntur itu. Kepingan _heterochrome_ milik Akashi sempat mengintip dari balik kelopak yang terbuka lemah. Bibir tipisnya membuka dan menutup tanpa suara, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. Senyum damai. Seolah pemuda itu baru saja menurunkan sebuah beban besar dari pundaknya. Kise semakin panik saat kepingan _ruby_ dan _gold_ itu perlahan tenggelam, tak terlihat di balik kelopak mata Akashi yang menutup.

"Siapapun..." Kise mencoba menemukan kaembali suaranya meski yang keluar pertama kali hanya berupa bisikan. "SIAPAPUN, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

000

_I would press my ear near to your heart _

_And go down deep into the place where I hear that voice_

_and meet you once again_

**Konayuki – Remioromen**

000

Kise tercenung. Kepingan madunya yang tampak lelah masih memaku lantai, duduk di salah satu kursi yang berderet di lorong-lorong sepi itu. Menunggu. Ia kembali melihat pintu ganda di depannya. Lampu kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu masih menyala merah. Itu artinya, operasi masih belum selesai. Pemuda pirang itu masih duduk dengan pose yang sama. Menopang tubuh condongnya dengan siku menempel ujung paha. Berdoa untuk orang yang dicintainya di dalam sana. Pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian sebelum ini. Ia tak henti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia duduk di sini, dapat menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia mau, sedangkan Akashi berjuang dengan bantuan selang oksigen di dalam sana. Bagaimana bisa ia selamat hanya dengan luka tak berarti, sedangkan Akashi, entah berapa luka berat yang tubuh kecilnya terima akibat hantaman keras dari benda besi brengsek itu. Entah seberapa sakitnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Bukan. Ini bukan salah benda besi itu. Yang pantas disebut brengsek adalah dirinya sendiri. Kise kembali terhanyut dalam _memory_ tragis beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Akashi tergeletak. Tubuhnya sempat mengalami kejang. Mungkin akibat shock yang ia terima karena hantaman keras sehingga jaringan ototnya bereaksi demikian. Lagi-lagi Kise mengutuk dirinya, mengingat tak banyak yang bisa ia perbuat ketika melihat cairan merah kental membanjiri aspal yang semula kering; di tangannya; di bajunya dan...sekujur tubuh Akashi bagian kanan. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia meraih kepala Akashi. Panik menyergap saat darah segar terus mengalir dari sela-sela helaian merah itu bagai sungai yang membelah pelipisnya. Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan cairan itu meski tangannya telah dibersihkan. Hanya sebagian masih menempel di kemejanya, membuat warnanya berubah di beberapa tempat. Dari putih menjadi merah tua kecokelatan. Bau anyir tak sanggup membangkitkan inisiatifnya untuk sekadar membasuh bajunya di wastafel. Kise tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang ada padanya. Yang sanggup mengalihkan atensinya hanyalah jika lampu merah di atas pintu ganda itu padam.

Tiba-tiba pintu ganda berderak, terbuka sebagian sebelum sosok berbalut pakaian steril serba hijau lengkap dengan penutup kepala dan maskernya itu keluar dari ruang sakral tersebut. Seketika Kise berdiri, menyongsong sang dokter. Belum sempat Kise membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, jawaban telah tersedia di hadapannya. Dokter menggeleng seraya menepuk bahu Kise pelan.

"Seluruh organ bagian kanan pasien lumpuh total. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar," Jeda. "Maaf, kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk pasien."

Pria paruh baya berkostum serba hijau itu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Kise yang masih tercengang. Tak ada kata untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Ia berusaha menyeret kakinya yang lemas, masuk dan mendekat pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang putih itu. Para perawat telah melepas semua alat bantu medis yang melekat padanya.

_Tidak. Akashicchi tidak pergi. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, lagi._

Kise berlutut di samping ranjang, mengempaskan lututnya yang masih gemetar ke lantai putih nan dingin. Dibelainya surai _lust red_ yang sebagian tenggelam dalam balutan kasa penuh bercak merah itu. Kemudian di diusapnya pipi dingin Akashi. Pipi sebelah kanan yang dihiasi dengan memar dan luka gores yang berjajar kemerahan. Turun perlahan hingga ke bibirnya yang mengatup, pucat. Tak berhenti di san, Kise meraba lengan kurus namun hangat—dulunya. Lengan bagian kanan yang terkulai dengan susunan tulang-tulang remuk. Begitu pula kakinya.

_Sei..._

"Seicchi..."

Dengan bibir bergetar, Kise menggumamkan isi hatinya.

"Maaf..." Kise mendapati kerongkongannya mengering. Sakit, seperti tercekik. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, sebutir airmata mengalir turun membelah pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Seicchi..." Jeda saat ia mengambil nafas dengan susah payah. Terisak. "Aku mencintaimu..." Terisak lagi. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu sampai detik ini...dan sampai nanti..."

000

Pemuda pirang itu masih berdiri di sana, di depan sebuah batu dengan ukiran nama orang yang ia cintai, Akashi Seijuurou. Nama itu akan tetap terukir di sana sampai kapanpun sebagaimana _memory_ tentang mereka tetap terukir dalam benaknya, di hatinya. Memandang pilu bongkahan batu bisu dihadapannya, ia kembali menjelajah waktu, pergi ke masa lalu melalui ingatan-ingatan yang telah usang.

"_Nee, Seicchi, yakusoku ne, bokutacchi zutto isshoni. Ne?"_ (Hei, Seicchi, janji ya, kita akan selalu bersama. ya?) Ujar Ryouta kecil pada Seijuurou sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dengan mata berbinar, meminta persetujuan. Seijuurou tak pernah berpikir ia akan bisa berteman akrab dengan anak semacam Ryouta, ah, dia bahkan tak pernah berpikir akan bisa punya teman sebelumnya. Karena ia tak tertarik selain dengan dunianya sendiri, menyendiri dengan buku catatan dan buku-buku cerita yang kerap dibacanya. Melihat binar dari kedua _orbs_ emas yang mengagumkan itu, siapa yang bisa menolaknya? Seijuurou pun menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ryouta.

"_Un, yakusoku yo,"_ (Ya, janji ya) Dan itu adalah senyum tulus yang terindah yang pernah ia ulaskan sepanjang hidupnya. Sebelum ia menganggap Kise Ryouta mengkhianatinya karena pindah rumah tanpa pamit padanya. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa keluarga sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami perpecahan dan bocah pirang itu tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut mamanya pindah ke Hokkaido. Ryouta kecil pun tak tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada teman masa kecilnya itu sejak ia pergi. Dua tahun berselang, Ryouta kembali ke Kyoto namun menemukan rumah sahabatnya telah rata dengan tanah. Kabarnya rumah Seijuurou kebakaran setahun setelah kepindahannya dan seluruh keluarga Akashi meninggal dalam peristiwa naas itu. Banyak yang mengatakan tak ada anggota keluarga yang selamat termasuk Seijuurou sendiri namun, Ryouta tak percaya. Ia terus menunggu Seijuurou di bukit belakang sekolahnya. Menunggu sejak matahari terbit hingga matahari tenggelam. Ia masih duduk di bawah pohon itu. Pohon dimana ia terjatuh saat menyelamatkan kucing kecil milik Seijuurou. Di bawah pohon dimana ia selalu melihat bocah bersurai merah itu duduk menyendiri dengan bukunya. Namun, tak pernah ada yang datang. Meski Ryouta tak ingin menyerah mempercayai apa yang dipercayainya—bahwa Seijuurou masih hidup—namun hari-hari terus berlalu tanpa adanya kabar berita, tanpa adanya perubahan. Kepercayaan dan harapan itupun mulai terkikis. Ryouta mulai bisa menerima bahwa sahabatnya telah tiada hingga mereka dipertemukan kembali malam itu.

_Akashi menemukan sesosok pemuda pirang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pantry bar nya. Sepertinya mabuk. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu, ingin menyadarkannya dan segera mengusirnya sebelum menutup barnya. Tangannya terulur di udara, belum sempat menyentuh pundak pemuda pirang itu saat ia mengulet tubuhnya, menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Akashi. Entah bagaimana, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dengan wajah tampan—cantik, lebih tepatnya—itu. Alih-alih mengguncang tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya, Akashi justru membelai surai pirang itu. merasakan kelembutan di sela jemarinya, membuatnya tercengang saat mendapati bekas luka di dahi pemuda itu di balik poninya yang tersibak. Detik itu juga, Akashi sadar siapa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya._

_I may not know everything about you _

_Nevertheless, I've found you among 100 million of people _

_There's no proof but I'm very serious of it_

**Konayuki − Remioromen**

_Kau ingat kan, Ryouta? Karena pembalasan selalu lebih kejam..._

*end*

* * *

A/N : Yeay, DEKITA! \O/ Im so sorry for reader-sama if its too LONG! orz I know its always be my weakness. Dunno why, I've got myself lose control and used alot of words to describe. Moreover, I cant make a simplyconflict OTL But, still, would you like to gimme a review? I appreciate it so much! Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


End file.
